


The Onion Ring Proposal Fic

by Tutselutse



Series: The Onion Ring Proposal 'Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is so in love, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Darcy likes snack-food, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jane and Bucky loves science, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, for all the sweetness in this fic, proposal fic, seriously you might need a toothbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title really says it all</p><p>Bucky wants to propose to Darcy, but he doesn't know how to make it perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Onion Ring Proposal Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s_mitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_mitch/gifts).



> This is for the lovely s_mitch. Thank you for the idea! I hope you like it!

If he is perfectly honest, the thought of marriage has been lurking in the back of Bucky's mind for a while. Little things, like when Darcy does something completely adorable or ridiculous, and his stomach flutters with love, he will catch himself thinking: _I should mention that in my wedding toast._

It is not until today, he actually admits it to himself fully though. He walks through Jane and Thor's hallway, and lets himself into Darcy's smaller annex apartment. There is music playing from the kitchen, and he finds her dancing and singing while doing the dishes, dressed in nothing but a large t-shirt with watermelons on it. She's completely in her own world, with soap bubbles up to her elbows. And Bucky just loves her so much, it makes him a little scared.

He puts the bottle of wine he brought, on the table and calls:

"Hey doll!"

She turns around in surprise, but smiles brightly when she sees it's him. She has a few bubbles in her hair too, and the words: _Marry me!_ rings through Bucky's head.

He doesn't get time to think more about the urge to propose, because she slides across the floor and looks up at him, lips pursed, ready for a kiss.

"Hey babe," she says sweetly after he planted one on her. Then she sashays back to the sink and resumes her cleaning. Bucky hangs his leather jacket over a chair and joins her.

"Jane was super tired today, "Darcy tells him, "Apparently the thunder-spawn kicked all night."

"Oh, that has to hurt," Bucky says, thinking of the punches Thor can throw when they spare.

"Yeah... she was not in a good mood," Darcy chuckles and hands him a plate. He dries it while listening to her talk about her day.

Really he shouldn't be surprised about the revelation. He wants to marry her. Of course he wants to marry her. He has been head over heels, for almost as long as he has known her.

The thought makes him simultaneously very happy and very scared. He's not even sure Darcy wants to get married. But one thing is for sure, this is the real deal.

"So, I see you brought wine?" Darcy winks.

"Yeah..." he smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, "I wouldn't mind sharing it with someone."

"Oh, really?" she raises an eyebrow, "someone special?"

"Maybe," he smirks, and leans in closer, "she's very special."

Darcy's eyes sparkle and Bucky quickly runs his fingers through the bubbles and wipes them on her cheek. Then he runs.

"Oh, you're a dead man Barnes!" she yells and chases him into the bedroom, where she knocks him onto the bed. Bucky swiftly rolls her over and starts tickling her.

Darcy giggles and squirms, but still manages to grab a pillow and hit him with it.

The playful fight goes on for a while, before they both lie back and tries to catch their breaths. Bucky lifts himself up on his elbow and looks down at her. Darcy's hair is spilled all over the quilt, and she's smiling beautifully up at him.

He places a hand on her side and kisses her softly.

"I love you," he says and kisses her nose.

"I love you too," she bites her lip before pulling his head down for another kiss.

* * *

They get called out on a mission, and when Darcy gives him a desperate goodbye-kiss, and looks at him with scared eyes, it makes him think about marriage again.

"Be careful," she whispers, her fingers clasping his flesh arm tightly.

"I'm always careful, doll," he reassures her, "I'm a hard one to kill, remember?"

She laughs, but not like she really means it, and her hands grips his arm even harder. Bucky kisses her one last time, and then he has to go. The mission is easy enough, although there is a large explosion near him and Natasha at one point.

When he returns, tired and covered in dust, Darcy jumps into his arms and almost cries into his shoulder.

"Don't you ever leave me," she whispers.

"I won't," he promises, "I won't."

They go to sleep, holding each other, and when Bucky wakes up, he's determined. He's going to propose to this lovely girl, currently snoring gently in his arms. Hopefully she'll say yes.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna ask Darcy to marry me," Bucky tells Steve. The blond immediately smiles brightly and puts his water bottle down. They just returned to the Tower after their morning run, and Bucky couldn't keep it in any longer. It has been three days since he decided to do it and it has been burning on his tongue. Steve's reaction is reassuring, luckily.

"That's great, Buck!" he claps him on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Bucky grins. This is a good start. Steve and Darcy are good friends, so he's pretty sure Steve would know if she didn't want to get married.

They join Sam and Clint on the terrace. Steve sits down next to Sam, and leans against him. Bucky sits down next to Clint, who pushes him.

"Move, you smell," he teases.

"Deal with it," Bucky pushes him back. Clint rolls his eyes.

"What were you talking about?" Sam asks, "You seemed awfully excited."

"I'm gonna propose to Darcy," Bucky admits after a moment. Sam hoots and Clint smirks.

"It's really good news," Steve smiles.

"Yeah..." Bucky lets his shoulders drop, "I just... How should I propose?". He has been thinking about this a lot actually, but none of his ideas seem good enough. This is _Darcy_ , and he wants it to absolute perfect.

"One word, man: Jumbotron," Clint grins, "That way she can't say no."

"Yeah, no," Bucky shakes his head, "I was thinking a little more romantic, a little less lame."

"Whatever," Clint shrugs and throws his legs over Bucky's.

"You should ask Jane, she probably has a good idea," Sam suggest.

* * *

Jane is sitting in a pile of pillows, drinking iced tea. Her stomach is getting big, and she looks very happy. Natasha is on the floor, cleaning out her guns. Bucky approaches them warily, hoping Darcy isn't there.

"Hey Bucky," Jane calls, "You looking for Darce?"

"No!" he says a little too loud, "Um, is she here?"

"No, she's helping Tony with something," Jane replies and slurps more iced tea.

"Good, okay," he sits down next to her, "I have a question for both of you."

"Shoot," Jane re-adjusts her position.

"Um, I've decided to propose to Dar-"

"Oh my GOD!" Jane interrupts with a squeal, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "but, I'm not sure how to do it."

Natasha snorts loudly, not looking up from her guns. "What's so hard?" she asks, "You buy her a ring and ask her?"

"Oh be quiet," Jane scoffs, "I understand. You want it to be perfect."

"I want it to be perfect for Darcy," he smiles sheepishly.

"You're over thinking it," Natasha says and assembles one of the guns in swift movements.

"You used to do that faster," Bucky teases, "Getting slow with old age?"

"You're one to talk," Natasha looks up, a small smile on her lips, "At least _I_ don't have my own wall in the Smithsonian."

"True..." Bucky smirks, "But I can still assemble a gun faster than you."

"We're getting off topic here," Jane says before Natasha can reply, "What are your ideas so far?"

"Well, that's it, all I can think of is stuff from movies, and that seems pretty awful."

"I think Darcy would appreciate it, if you lifted a boombox over your head outside her window," Natasha chuckles. Bucky laughs. Darcy _is_ fond of the classics.

"Only problem is: her windows are too high up," Jane smiles, "Although I'm sure you can get Sam or Tony to carry you," she jokes.

"Let's call that plan B," Bucky laughs.

"Ooh!" Jane snaps her fingers, "Darcy _loves_ pink roses, so maybe you could fill the apartment with them and..." she frowns, "No, wait - Ian swarmed her with roses when he got clingy, so maybe not."

"Why is this so hard?" Bucky groans and slumps back into the couch. Jane pats him on the shoulder and smiles.

"I ordered a new telescope. It should be here in a few days," she tells him, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Really?" Bucky sits up straighter, "You do know how to cheer me up, Foster."

"Who said I'd let you use it?" she chirps.

Bucky gasps and places his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt: "You wound me."

They laugh a little, and then Jane resumes brainstorming for the proposal. Some of her ideas are good, like sailing in the moonlight, but Bucky doesn't _feel_ like it's right.

"Hey boss lady?" Darcy calls from the hallway, "Why aren't you in the lab?"

She walks into the living room, smiling when she sees them sitting there. She stops in front of Bucky, and gives him a quick peck on the lips, before plopping down on the chair behind Natasha.

"Thor forced me to leave," Jane grumbles, obviously not amused, "Apparently the experiments Bruce made were _dangerous_ , or whatever."

"Oh Jane, you don't wanna endanger your lil' nugget, do you?" Darcy rolls her eyes, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Baby names," Natasha lies smoothly and Bucky sends her a grateful smile.

"Ooh," Darcy eyes light up, "tell me."

"Well, James is always a good choice," Bucky grins and Darcy snorts.

"I'm actually trying to find an Asgardian name that isn't too weird," Jane sighs, "Thor is pretty into Thrúd, if it's a girl, and Magni if it's a boy."

"I suggest something pronounceable," Darcy grins, "like Nora, or Jon Snow."

"Please tell me you don't want to name all your kids after characters from Game of Thrones," Bucky pretends to groan.

"I don't!" she protest, before blushing, "Star Wars will do too."

"Thrúd is not a bad name," Natasha says and gets up. Bucky nods at her absentmindedly, his brain is a little busy spinning with the thought of Darcy considering baby names. Their babies? The thought is giving him butterflies.

Natasha returns with a glass of water and sits down again. Darcy sighs deeply, removing her glasses and leaning back in the chair.

"Tony was exhausting today, but I think we have found the perfect bar for Friday," she tells them.

"I wish I could go, but Thor would probably freak out," Jane mumbles.

"I promise to take you out drinking once you've had your godly offspring," Darcy smiles.

"Thanks," Jane says happily and leans back into the pillows.

* * *

Darcy curls up next to him, on her couch, and leans her head against his shoulder. Bucky wraps his arm around her and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Talking about baby names didn't freak you out, right?" she asks, and she sounds nervous.

"No, it didn't," he promises and chuckles, "but the prospect of ours being named Daenerys and Joffrey might have."

"I would _never_ name my child _Joffrey_ ," Darcy scoffs and looks at him with big eyes.

"Right, okay, Ramsay then," Bucky can't stop the grin on his face.

"You are terrible," she tells him. She's too adorable, too beautiful. Darcy smiles and it makes her nose crinkle, so Bucky kisses her.

Her mouth opens, and she sighs happily when he traces his tongue along her bottom lip. It's a wonderful sound, and Bucky pulls her closer to him. It never takes many minutes for their kisses to get heated, and now is no exception.

Darcy straddles him and runs her hands through his hair, scraping her nails across his scalp. Bucky's fingers are fiddling with her buttons. He opens the shirt and pushes it over her shoulders, pulling his head back so he can appreciate her beautiful chest. Darcy is panting in his ear, and he's a little surprised with how bad he wants her. His hands cups her breasts through the pretty pink bra, and he trails kisses up and down her neck.

She opens his belt and pants swiftly, and starts stroking him. He is completely hard in no time, and he can't hold back his groans. He lets his hands fall to her hips, up under her skirt, and pushes her nylons down. Darcy is fast, lifting herself up so she can pull them off, and Bucky quickly pushes his pants down to his knees. Darcy starts kissing him again, and he bites down on her lip when she sits down on him.

"Oh!"

"Bucky..." she moans and picks up the speed.

They are both panting hard as she rides him. Bucky looks at her, she's so sexy and beautiful like this. Her eyes are closed, her mouth is half open and she's a little sweaty. He's so close, but he tries to hold back, waiting for her. She's mumbling 'yes' over and over until finally she cries out, and he lets go, finishing shortly after her.

"God, Bucky," she pants, "when you kiss me like that, I have no self control."

Bucky laughs through his heavy breathing. _She_ has no self control?

"I'll have to remember that," he chuckles and she leans her forehead against his shoulder.

When they have cleaned up and dressed themselves, Darcy cuddles up to him and kisses his cheek.

"You're getting scruffy again," she nibbles on his chin and grins.

"Yeah... Do you want me to shave?" he asks.

"No, I like it when you give me beard burns. _Especially_ on my thighs," she whispers. His cock throbs immediately, and Darcy smiles wickedly. She places her hand on his stomach, and inches it downwards slowly.

" _Doll_ ," Bucky hisses.

"I love it when I can feel it ache every time I sit down," her voice is low, and he tries to control his breath, "and I love it, when you fuck me so hard, I can feel it when I walk the next day."

"That's it!" he groans and gets up. He lifts her and throws her over his shoulder, "I'll have to punish you for talking like that, Miss Lewis."

Darcy laughs as he carries her into the bedroom.

* * *

Bucky and Thor has just finished a sparring match, and are now drinking water and watching Sam and Clint practice. Thor claps him on the shoulder and says:

"My Jane tells me you wish to wed Darcy."

"Oh, yeah," Bucky looks up and smiles.

"That is great news my friend!" Thor's smile is wide and genuine. Thank God! He can get pretty protective about Darcy, so his approval is a relief. Bucky drinks some more water and looks at his hands.

"I'm not sure how to propose though," he says.

"In Asgard, you would have to court her, and make arrangements with her parents first," Thor tells him.

"I am pretty sure she would tase my ass, if I tried asking her father first," Bucky chuckles

"True, Lady Darcy is quite independent," Thor agrees with a small laugh. Then he gives Bucky a kind, serious look and says: "You are a brave warrior and a good man, I am sure she will accept you no matter what."

"Thank you Thor," Bucky replies and empties his bottle. Thor is right. The important thing is how they feel about each other.

* * *

Rumors spreads fast in the Tower, which is a bit of a surprise given the professions of most of the inhabitants. You would think spies, assassins, soldiers and geniuses would be able to keep a secret, but apparently, when it concerns marriage, everybody gossips.

Bucky hadn't expected such a fuss, and he definitely didn't expect Banner and Stark to corner him in the lab, when he was looking at the new guns.

"So, you're marrying the intern?" Stark grins.

"She's not an intern," Bucky frowns, "and yes, if she'll have me."

"Congratulations," Banner smiles, "you guys are great together."

"Thanks!"

"MC Hammer told me you're having trouble with the proposal?" Stark looks like it's the funniest thing he has ever heard.

"Well, I just wanna do it right, you know," Bucky shrugs.

"Easy-peasy," Stark says, "you buy a big ass diamond, and get fireworks and flowers and a ride on a horse-carriage."

"Darcy hates horses. She had a bad experience when she was a kid," Bucky replies.

"I think that as long as you're honest and tell her how you feel, it'll be perfect," Banner says before Stark has opened his mouth. Bucky quickly distracts them by asking about the new blasters, and they talk weapons for a while.

"Good luck, kid," Stark claps him on the shoulder before he leaves.

***

"Hey Stevie!" Bucky throws himself onto the couch, and looks up at his friend.

"Hey Jerk," Steve responds with a small smile.

"So, wanna go look at rings with me on Saturday?"

"Of course!" he nods, "have you figured out how you'll do it?"

"No," Bucky frowns. The thought is nagging at him all the time. Jane keeps sending him links to proposals from TV and movies, and Stark sniggers every time he sees Bucky. It's actually amazing Darcy hasn't noticed anything yet.

"Maybe inspiration will come, when I see the ring," he shrugs. Sam walks into the room carrying a plate of cookies. He runs his hand through Steve's hair, before putting the plate down and joining them.

"Why don't you just make her a nice meal and propose. Put the ring in a brownie. Or her champagne glass?" Steve asks.

"That is.. the best suggestion so far," Bucky looks up with surprise. Food, yeah. Darcy loves champagne and good food.

"That is a good idea, Steve" Sam waggles his eyebrow, "you been thinking about proposals a lot?"

"I might be," the corner of Steve's mouth curl up, and there's a small blush in his cheeks. Sam smiles brightly, and they stare into each other's eyes.

"Aaaand that's my cue to leave," Bucky grabs two cookies on his way out. He's pretty sure they didn't even hear him.

* * *

It's Friday night, and Bucky is getting ready to go out, standing bare-chested in the bathroom. Stark and Darcy have been secretive the whole day, not revealing anything. All they have been told is to dress nicely and report to the rec-room at 8 o'clock. Bucky knew they were going to a bar, but that was pretty much all of it.

He combs his hair and shaves. Darcy might like the scruff, but he also knows she likes it when he cleans up, like when they first met. He walks across the room and picks up his white shirt. He buttons it, and leaves it hanging over his jeans.

He carries his black leather jacket and red scarf that Darcy knitted for him, over his arm as he makes his way up to the penthouse. Natasha joins him in the elevator, looking lovely. She's wearing a simple but elegant green dress, and she let her curls fall wildly.

"Looking good," he nods in approval.

"You too," she smiles.

They are back to discussing which one of them is the fastest to assemble a gun, when they walk into the rec-rom. Steve and Sam, Darcy and Stark are there already. Everyone looks nice. Steve and Sam both went with the nice shirt + jeans combo, just like Bucky. Tony is wearing a t-shirt and a blazer. And Darcy...

Well Darcy looks practically edible. She's in a red dress that doesn't camouflage her amazing cleavage as much as she usually does, with matching dark red lips. The black boots makes her legs look longer, and her hair falls in soft curls down her back.

"Боже мой," Bucky mutters and Natasha gives him an amused look. They walk over to Sam and Steve, standing by the window.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks.

"They won't tell us anything," Sam replies. Bucky sends a long look after Darcy, who's currently giggling next to Stark by the big bar. He _really_ likes that dress.

Pepper, Thor and Jane join them. Pepper is (not surprising) very elegant in her blue outfit, Thor looks nice, and Jane looks like she's about to go camping. It's cute, and a little funny seeing her in a large sweatshirt and messy ponytail next to everyone else.

When Clint and Bruce join them, Darcy claps her hands together to get their attention and starts talking:

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. If you could please step closer. Before we head out to the bar, Tony and I have arranged a little warm-up."

"We have made margarita's for everyone!" Stark announces, and Bucky can hear Jane sigh.

"So if you would please line up. Super-serum-folk and Asgardians stand in front of me," Darcy instructs

"And you regular Joes, stand in front of me," Tony adds, "in a line, please."

Darcy pours drinks from a huge pitcher, into not-so-small margarita glasses, and sends them off with big smiles. Bucky is behind Steve and he's oddly excited.

"This sure is organized, huh?" Natasha says behind him.

"Yeah, who know Stark could make up rules?" Bucky chuckles.

"What's the difference  between yours and Tony's drinks?" Steve asks her.

"Tony's has loads of tequila, and this one has loads of tequila and some Asgardian liquor," Darcy grins and pours him a glass.

"Hello darlin'," Bucky smirks when it's his turn, "can I get some sugar with that drink?"

"Well," Darcy smiles teasingly, "usually you use salt with margaritas."

"That's a pity," he bites his lip, "I was really in the mood for sugar."

"Sorry love," she  says smugly, "maybe later."

Jane is pouting, sitting on a chair and sending the margarita's long looks. Darcy winks at Bucky and walks out from the bar, carrying a glass.

"Janie-boo, we made you a virgin drink," she puts it down in front of the brunette.

"Thanks!" Jane cries and starts drinking.

Tony carries two large plates of nachos over to the coffee table. Bucky grabs some, even though he already had dinner. Nachos are too good.

The margaritas are very tasty, and Bucky can feel the alcohol buzzing through him. He and Natasha are clearly more affected than Steve and Thor. Darcy makes sure both blondes gets a refill. Barton tries to get some of it too, but she refuses.

Tony announces that they'll leave in ten minutes, so Bucky empties his drink and walks over to say goodbye to Jane. She has seized an entire plate of nachos for herself and Bucky chuckles when he reaches her.

"'Bye Jane, have nice evening," he tells her.

"Thanks," She chews on a chip, "you're missing out. I'm gonna binge watch Supernanny."

"Sounds thrilling," Darcy jokes, "see you later," she kisses Jane on the cheek.

* * *

The bar is a small, cozy looking place, with a pool table, a jukebox and a small dance-floor. A few people are already there, but Tony and Darcy lead the way to a more secluded booth in the back of the room.

"I got the first round," Tony winks.

"In that case, I'd like the most expensive whiskey they have," Natasha smirks.

"Make that two," Bucky adds.

"I'll have a beer," Steve says and Stark rolls his eyes.

"Surprise me," Sam says as he sits down.

"I'll help you," Banner offers. In the end Darcy also helps them.

They return with loads of drinks. Sam gets a pink fruity thing with funny straw, Steve and Thor both get beers, and Pepper is having a martini with three olives.

Bucky and Natasha clink their glasses together and drink. The whiskey is good. Really good.

The conversation flows easily. Darcy and Clint are discussing which one of them is the best at limbo, and Darcy is giggling very loudly. She has already finished half of her Long Island Iced Tea, so it's not a surprise. Clint makes a similar observation, and she calls him a loser for drinking his too slow.

"You're on Lewis!" he says loudly.

"Wanna pretend we don't know them?" Natasha grins.

"Who?" Bucky raises his eyebrow, and they both laugh.

 It is a fun night. Steve and Natasha play pool, and Bucky dances with Pepper. Darcy and Clint are trying to get Sam drunk. Tony and Banner are discussing something science-related.

"You are much better at dancing than Tony!" Pepper giggles when Bucky dips her.

"Hey!" Tony protests from the booth. Bucky laughs and spins them around.

"I could always teach him some moves?" he suggests and Pepper laughs.

"Hey Sergeant, might if I cut in?" Stark asks and Bucky lets go of Pepper, giving a small bow before he leaves.

"I got the winner," he hears Darcy tell Steve and Nat. Thor is looking a little distracted, so Bucky sits down next to him.

"You okay, pal?" he asks.

"Yes, my friend, I am well," Thor smiles, "but I think I will leave you soon. I don't wish to be away from my Lady much longer."

"Tell her we all miss her company," Bucky says and Thor's eyes shine with happiness.

"Thank you, friend," he gets up. Banner leaves with Thor, excusing himself with work in the morning.

Darcy plays against Natasha and after Bucky got himself another beer, he watches them. Nat wins, but decides she's rather stop Clint and Sam from their shots competition than continue playing, so Stark steps up.

Pepper sits down next to him and nods.

"So, I hear you're going to propose?"

"Yep," he pops the p.

"That's nice," Pepper smiles, "I'm sure she will say yes."

"I hope so," he looks at his beer.

"Tony isn't giving you a hard time, is he?" she asks, "because he's actually really happy for you."

"It's not so bad, no," Bucky chuckles, and they return their focus to the game.

It is a very even match, but in the end Darcy wins. She does a victory dance, and it looks completely ridiculous. Bucky laughs at her ding the running man, and she grins at him.

"Wanna dance?" he asks her.

"I thought you'd never ask," she bats her eyelashes.

The song is upbeat and happy, and Bucky wraps his arm around her waist and starts swinging her around. Darcy is laughing and he can't help but smile broadly. He's so lucky to have her in his life. There is a casualness to her that he really likes. Darcy never treated him cautiously, or different than she would treat anyone. Combined with a natural enthusiasm and a very caring heart, so he never really stood a chance.

It took him some time to finally ask her out, he had been to scared of wrecking their friendship. Darcy was protective and sassy, and he loved teasing her and Jane, to see her cheeks flush and let her get defensive.

Natasha interrupts them, with a staggeringly drunk Clint in her arm, and gives them a tired look.

"I am taking this moron home," she rolls her eyes. Clint mumbles a few incoherent words and they chuckle.

"Also, find Steve. Sam is asleep in a corner," she adds and walks off. Bucky and Darcy look at each other and burst out laughing.

Steve ends up lifting Sam over his shoulder and carrying him into a cab. The others decides to go home as well.

"I am snackish," Darcy sighs.

"You're always snackish," Bucky laughs.

"You guys wanna share a cab?" Stark asks and wraps Pepper's scarf around her neck.

"No, I think we're gonna walk to Burger King," Bucky tells them, and Darcy beams up at him. They say goodbye to Pepper and Stark, and Bucky offers Darcy his arm. She takes it and they start walking.

The night is cold, with a clear sky and a crisp air. Darcy has a big scarf, a pink beanie and cute mittens on. They talk a little about the nights events.

"Did you see Sam drink tequila shots?" Darcy asks, "even Jane, our resident tequila-queen, would've been impressed."

"It explains his corner nap, for sure," Bucky says and she lets out a little laugh.

The line in Burger King is surprisingly small, for a Friday night. Darcy doesn't even have to look at the menu, she already knows what she wants. She orders a large portion of French fries and a few chili cheese tops. Bucky ends up ordering some onion rings, suddenly tempted by the smell of fried food.

They stroll back towards the Tower, looking at the stars and chewing on the food. Darcy lots completely adorable in the beanie, while nibbling on her fries. Bucky's heart is fluttering as he looks at her.

He needs to marry her.

She feeds him her last fries, a satisfied smile on her lips. Bucky is down to one onion ring, and Darcy is moving on to her chili cheese.

"Ow," she whines and stops walking. Bucky looks at her, as worry fills him.

"What happened doll?"

Darcy smiles sheepishly at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I just forgot how hot these chili tops are," she looks embarrassed, "I burned my tongue on melted cheese."

Bucky laughs  quietly as he takes in her appearance. Her pretty curls falling down over her grey coat, the way she looks up at him like she's worried he'll think she's stupid, the red cheeks, the hint of grease from the fries in the corner of her mouth. God, but he loves her _so much._

Then it happens.

He's not sure how the words manages to escape his mouth, but they do. He is looking at her, and then he just blurts out:

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" her eyes grow big. _What_ indeed!

"I -" he stares at her for a moment. His body is determined to handle this without his brain, and he finds himself kneeling  down. Bucky looks up at her and hears himself say:

"Darcy, you are the funniest, kindest woman I have ever met. And no one looks cuter when they eat French fries. So, will you marry me?"

Okay, the speech was awful, nothing like he planned. And the only ring he has, is the last onion ring.

He lifts it up, and Darcy makes this nervous little laugh.

"Oh God, _YES_!" she jumps into his arms and kisses him. Her hands cling to his hair and face, and Bucky can do nothing but kiss her.

She said yes!

He has no words to say. He's too happy!

However he's still on his knee, and having an armful of woman makes him wobble. They fall to the side and Darcy shrieks:

"The ring, oh no" and laughs into his face. He hands her the onion ring, already deeply regretting using it. She wraps it in a napkin and puts it in her purse.

"Thanks!" she sighs happily and kisses him again.

God bless this woman!

"Darcy..." Bucky sits back up as it really dawns on him, "We're getting married."

"Wow," she breathes.

And then she's kissing him again, climbing into his lap. It takes 2.5 seconds for the kiss to become completely inappropriate, with wandering hands and not-so-muffled moans.

So, they're a little drunk, okay?

"Let's go home," Bucky says and looks up at Darcy's flushed cheeks. She's panting, and her eyes have a beautiful sparkle. He loves it when she looks like this, mussed hair and lips slightly parted. Arousal is a good look on her. Okay, anything is a good look on her. But this... This is making him have a jeans-related problem.

"Yeah..." she gives him a look. They need to be home right away.

He gets a cab, and they slide into the backseat, sending each other heated glances.

They shouldn't get it on in the cab. They're ten minutes from the Tower and they should be able to wait that long. No one told Darcy that though. She's inching her hand up his thigh, and she's smiling like she enjoys teasing him.

Two can play that game.

Bucky leans in, and starts whispering in her ear.

"Doll, you have no idea what I am going to do with you when we get home," he makes sure his voice is husky and his breath tickles her skin.

The strangled moan she makes is amazing and also a little distracting. God, he wants her right now. He quickly whispers a few phrases in Russian, and enjoys her reaction.

Darcy's hand is now _almost_ able to rub him through his jeans, and she leaves it there, grinning at him. His hips buckle and he makes a small groan. He's like a horny teenager in her hands.

He slowly runs a finger down her collarbone and whispers:

"We're getting married, Darcy. You'll be my wife. моя жена."

And that's all it takes for them to resume their kissing. Darcy is panting hard, tugging at his hair with one hand, and using the other to touch him through his jeans.

His hands has found their way underneath her coat and dress, and he's grabbing her hips and moaning when she touches him.

"Excuse me," the driver clears his throat, and they stop, looking at each other sheepishly. Ooops.

"Sorry sir. We just.. well, we just got engaged," Bucky tells him. Darcy pulls his head back to hers and kisses him again. If this wedding stuff turns her on that much, planning it is gonna be _fun_.

"Congratulations, " the driver nods.

"Thanks!" Darcy grins and her hands finds their way to Bucky's belt. He grabs her wrist and shakes his head. She licks her lips, and he has to close his eyes.

The cab stops before they can get too carried away, and Bucky makes sure to tip generously before following Darcy into the Tower.

The elevator ride is spent with Darcy pressed against the wall and Bucky's hands exploring her. They are both quite debauched when they walk into her apartment. Bucky takes their coats and throws them on the floor. Darcy laughs and puts her purse on the table. Bucky lifts her up, bridal style, and walks to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she giggles.

"I'm practicing, моя жена," he winks and Darcy claims his mouth, nibbling on his lip.

In the cab, they were both impatient and hungry for the other, but now, in the bed... Bucky takes his time, kissing every part of her, and making her come apart with his mouth and fingers twice, before finally entering her. He keeps a slow, determined pace, savoring every little moan and breath she makes.

It's sweet and intense and, well, perfect.

Afterwards she falls asleep with her head on his chest, and he kisses her hair before he dozes off.

* * *

Bucky wakes up to a finger drawing patterns on his chest, and Darcy humming quietly. She looks up at him and smiles. He makeup from last night is smeared a little around her eyes, her hair is a _mess_ and she has never looked more beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiles lazily.

"Hey yourself," she giggles. Oh man he wants to marry this girl. Wait...

"Did I propose to you last night?" he asks and Darcy frowns.

"Yes... was that not..?" she lifts her head and bites her lip.

"No, no! Darce relax, I want to marry you!" he quickly explains, "I just can't believe I asked you like that. Drunk, before I even bought a ring."

"Oh yeah, you do owe me a real ring," she teases and crawls up so she can kiss him. Bucky runs his hand through her hair and hums under his breath when she straddles him. Darcy's lips are the softest, sweetest lips in the world, and if he could, he would spend every second kissing them.

"You fucked me so well last night, I didn't get to show you any gratitude," she smiles coyly and starts trailing kisses down his neck and stomach, stopping momentarily to kiss the scars around the metal arm, like she always does. It warms his heart.

While she moves down, her fingers run up his inner thigh, slowly, teasing him.

"Oh God Darce," he moans. Then she puts those perfect lips on his cock and he remembers why he can't spend every second kissing them.

"Fuck!" he groans loudly.

* * *

Bucky walks out of the bedroom while buttoning his shirt, and smiles when he sees Darcy sitting at the table. She drinking a cup of coffee and eating a bagel, while scrolling through her StarkPad. She looks beautiful, dressed in a nice skirt and a fluffy, blue sweater. He stops behind her and leans down to give her a kiss, but she moves her head away.

"You'll mess up my lipstick," she teases.

"Fine," Bucky kisses her cheek instead. He gets himself a cup of coffee, and leans against the kitchen counter, watching her.

"Jane will be here in a bit, we're going shopping for baby stuff," Darcy tells him and pops the last bit of bagel in her mouth.

"Okay," Bucky nods, "So, I'll get you a ring, and then we can tell people."

"Sounds good," Darcy gets up and brushes the crumbs of the table. That's when Bucky notices it, lying on a napkin, the onion ring.

He shakes his head, why on Earth did he propose with it?

"Darce?" Jane calls from the hallway.

"Come in!" Darcy yells back and picks her coat up from the floor. She sends Bucky a look, and he shrugs, with makes her smile.

"Hey Bucky!" Jane greets, and absentmindedly pats her growing stomach.

"Hello Jane," Bucky smiles, "you look radiant, as always."

Jane shushes him and laugh, but he actually meant it. Pregnancy suits her very well. Her eyes are so alive, and there's a vibrant color in her cheeks. Darcy has a theory that it's because Jane is actually  eating and sleeping properly now, like a normal person.

"Uh, Darcy, why is there an old onion ring on your table?" Jane looks like she's about to walk over there and throw it out.

"No!" Darcy objects, "Leave it there."

"Okay then..." Jane makes a face, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Darcy wraps her scarf around her neck and walks over to Bucky. She kisses him and says: "See you later," and then, under her breath, mutters: "This is the day Jane wants to clean up leftovers?"

Bucky chuckles and waves goodbye. Then he finishes his coffee and gathers his own stuff. Time to go buy a ring.

He leaves Darcy's apartment and meets Steve in the lobby.

* * *

Steve is grinning stupidly the whole way to the jewelers, and Bucky lets him. They exit the car and walk into a very fancy store. Inside everything is white, and there is a big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"You think I can find something _Darcy_ would like in here?" Bucky asks in a hushed voice and Steve smiles.

"Of course. Tony buys all his jewelry here."

"Yeah, but it's for Pepper, not -" he's interrupted by a kind-looking elder lady welcoming them. She looks like someone who knows how to run a business and bake great oatmeal cookies for her grand-children.

"I'd like to look at engagement rings," Bucky smiles sheepishly. Why is he nervous all of a sudden?

"All right dear," she smiles, "anything particular you'd like?"

"Well... not too flashy, you know?" he shrugs.

They look at a lot of rings. Steve is very helpful, but Bucky can't decide. They've been there for almost an hour and he is in no way sure. There are big diamonds, or small diamonds. Some of them have other stones, like emeralds or sapphires on them as well.

"No, I don't think that one is right either," he sighs and closes his eyes. _Get it together_ , he tells himself, anything you pick will be better than an _onion_ ring.

The woman finds another tray of rings, and Bucky takes a deep breath. His eyes run over the rings, and when they spot _it_ , he gets goosebumps. _Yes_ , he thinks.

"That one," he points to it, and Steve beams.

"Yes, Buck! It's perfect!"

It's a silver band, with six diamonds placed to form a flower. It's very elegant in its simplicity, while also being not-so-typical. Perfect for Darcy.

"It has to be that one," he tells the woman, Miranda, and she smiles.

"You can come down here, if the ring doesn't fit, and we'll fix it," she tells him after he paid the almost ridiculous amount of money it cost.

"Thank you so much," Bucky says when they leave.

"Well it took shorter time than I thought," Steve teases when they are back in the car.

"Oh shut up punk," Bucky chirps back, "let's see how fast you can do it, when it's your turn."

"So how are you gonna do it?" Steve asks. Uh oh.

"Well, you know, I'll just... I think I'm just gonna tell her how much I love her, and then _ask_ , you know?"

"Sounds nice," Steve smiles, "Light a few vanilla scented candles, you know she likes that."

"That's a pretty good idea!" Bucky beams, then remembers he already proposed. Damn it.

"Yeah, Sam and I were talking about it earlier. Can't wait for the wedding," Steve pats him on the shoulder.

"Me neither," Bucky sighs dreamily, "Thanks for coming along!"

They share a long hug in the lobby. Sometimes Bucky can't believe how lucky he is. He has Steve again, he has Natalia, and his whole new avenger-family, and now he also has the loveliest dame in the world.

Getting Steve back was still unbelievable. He tightens his grip for a moment and then let's go.

"You'll be my best man, right?" he asks.

"Count on it," Steve smiles his crooked smile, and they hug again.

* * *

Bucky returns to Darcy's small apartment. He looks around the small living room + kitchen and smiles. Darcy is a little too fond of knick-knacks and brightly colored things, and most surfaces are covered in mix-matched stuff.

 Lying there on the table is the stupid onion ring. He kind of hates it. Darcy deserved a beautiful proposal, with vanilla candles and roses and fireworks, and all she got was a fried vegetable from Burger King and a drunken confession. Ugh.

He still has time! He can buy the candles and some flowers and make everything nice! Tell her all the things he really wanted to say...

"Hey babe!" Darcy's voice sound from the hallway. Fucking hell!

"Hey doll," he calls back, and turns around. She looks cute, with red cheeks and bright eyes. She's removing her coat, and scarf while walking inside.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he asks her.

"Yeah... We bought so. Much. Baby clothes. You have no idea," she grins and kisses him on the cheek, "Jane is not much of a shopper for herself, but for the little nugget? She's crazy."

"Great," he answers absentmindedly. Now the surprise is ruined (again). Maybe he should just hand her the ring. Or...

"What's wrong?" she furrows her brows.

"Nothing, I just..." he takes a deep breath and touches the little black box in his pocket. He might as well do it now. Darcy's eyes bulge when he goes down on one knee (again).

"Bucky..." she whispers.

"Darcy Lewis, I love you. I've loved you since you threw the newspaper in my head and told me to stop teasing Jane. You're amazing, and I am sorry about how I said this yesterday. You deserved so much more and I-"

She's on her knees in front of him, interrupting him by pressing her lips against his. It's a soft kiss, but her grip on his neck is firm. He can't pull back before she lets him.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I love you," she says and gives him a impatient look, "And don't you dare apologize."

"But-"

"No," she places her finger on his lips, "I liked that you asked me because you couldn't stop yourself."

He kisses her again, this time a little harder. Then he leans his forehead against hers and softly says:

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, even if you are a complete idiot sometimes," she whispers.

"Hopefully I can make up for that," he grins, "I got you a ring today."

"Ooh!" she claps her hands together, "Show me. Show me!"

He pulls the small black box out of his pocket, and gives it to her. She opens it and the warmth and surprise that spreads across her face is even better than he imagined.

"I _love_ it!" she squeals and hugs him, "It's perfect!"

Bucky takes it, and places it on her finger, "It suits you," he smiles, and she beams at him.

"Let's tell people!" she jumps to her feet, "I want to show this bad boy off!"

"Now?" he asks with a chuckle as he gets up, and she kisses him again.

"Yes, yes, now!"

"You sure?" he waggles his eyebrows, "Because I was kind of looking forward to seeing you wearing nothing but that ring."

Darcy's eyes darken for a moment, and she bites her lip. Then she throws off her sweater and lunges at him.

They don't make it very far. Bucky initially wanted to place her on the dinner table and eat her out until she couldn't remember her name, but Darcy is even more eager than him, pulling him down to the floor. Engagement sex is goddamned amazing! Especially because Darcy is a moaning mess every time he calls her his wife-to-be or fiancée.

He rolls off her and tries to catch his breath when they are both finished. Darcy admires the ring and Bucky looks at her. She's so beautiful, sweaty and panting, with a big smile on her face.

"Wow," he says. Then he winces. What a dorky thing to say!

"Wow indeed," she agrees.

"Wanna repeat that? or tell people?" Bucky asks. Because he might need a cold shower if they aren't going to continue. Darcy gives him a yearning look.

"Tell people," she sits up, "then you can show me those skills again tonight."

Their clothes are spread all over the living room, thrown in every direction. Darcy's panties are ruined, and Bucky can't find his boxers.

"Let's ask people to meet us in twenty minutes," Darcy suggests, "I smell like sex."

"You might have to shower alone," he tells her, "because I can't keep my hands off you."

* * *

"What is so important, you made JARVIS wake me up from my nap?" Clint asks as he walks into the rec- room.

"We have news," Bucky tells them with a big smile. Jane and Steve are grinning already. Actually most of them look like they figured it out.

"We're getting married!" Darcy beams and lifts her hand to show them the ring. The whole group cheers and runs over to hug and congratulate them.

"Getting settled, eh Barnes?" Stark chuckled.

"When you have a dame like Darcy, you better put a ring on it," he laughs.

"When's the wedding?" Jane asks, "Because it would make me a little bummed if I couldn't drink champagne on the day," she claps the belly.

Darcy and Bucky looks at each other and shrugs.

"Sometime in the summer, maybe?" Bucky says and Darcy nods.

"The ring is beautiful!" Pepper says as she hugs Bucky, "You picked a good one."

"Thanks," Bucky bows his head.

"How did he propose?" Jane asks Darcy, and Bucky gulps.

"He went down on one knee and asked," she answers with a bright smile.

"Oh, that's nice," Jane hugs her friend another time.

"Yeah it was very romantic actually, "Darcy locks eyes with Bucky and says: "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Bucky smiles at her. _Me neither_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may have an idea for both a sequel AND a prequel, but I don't know if anyone would read that?
> 
> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes!


End file.
